


healing

by imjaebumm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumm/pseuds/imjaebumm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andar de metrô pode ser uma boa terapia.<br/>(se quiser ouvir healing pra ajudar na trilha, pode ser legal tá bebezinha? ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	healing

**Author's Note:**

> bebezinha espero que você goste tá?

Aquela noite fria e chuvosa só reforçava o quanto ela tinha achado uma péssima idéia ter saído da cama.

_“Falta pouco, só mais um pouco e eu chego em casa.”_

O horário do rush já tinha passado, mas o trânsito ainda estava intenso. Parada no canto da avenida debaixo de uma proteção para tentar se proteger da chuva fraca e insistente e perto do acesso subterrâneo com as mãos empacotadas dentro do casaco, ela olhava o vai-e-vem de carros tentando se decidir entre um taxi ou enfrentar o metrô.

_“Eu posso ir de taxi, mas eu vou pagar uma fortuna... Eu posso ir de metrô, mas... Será que eu vou ficar em pé o caminho todo?”_

A corrente de ar frio envolviam seu cabelo de uma forma majestosa. Talvez fosse o vento, talvez fosse realmente a sua beleza que ajudava o cenário a ficar mais belo. Ela ainda se ninava indecisa, quando algo que parecia mais ser um empurrão do destino a fez se arrastar levemente em direção ao acesso.

_“Tomara que eu tenha sorte hoje.”_

Perdida em diversas sortes de pensamento, ela se manteve imóvel enquanto as escadas a levavam ao nivel central de passagem. Um discreto olhar periférico pelo local enquanto remexia a bolsa buscando o cartão, os fones, e o celular, seu melhor amigo naquela rotina de cansaço semanal. Enquanto passava pela catraca, já dava play na música, e voltava novamente a se perder em alguns pensamentos. Ou talvez em nenhum, qualquer que fosse o som lhe acalmava como uma canção de ninar. Descendo novamente outra escada rolante (esta que levava ao ponto de chegada e partida), ela se reclinou no corrimão, fechou os olhos e se deixou envolver pela musica que tocava.

Ela não percebeu, mas seus cabelos ondulados caiam em discretas cascatas pelo seu rosto angular. Sua expressão era serena, e um leve sorriso escapava-lhe os lábios. Ela também não notou que mais alguém encarava seu rosto, imitando seu leve sorriso, gloriado pelo rosto que havia acabado de encontrar naquela multidão.

Findada a escada, ela caminhou rapidamente e se recostou no primeiro pilar que encontrou. Olhou no relógio, próximo das 21 horas. Um barulho maior do que a musica irrompeu no ambiente, o metrô estava chegando. Quando as portas se abriram ela literalmente foi a ultima a entrar. A grande massa de pessoas já tinha se dispersado entre os assentos vagos da cabine, e ela tinha se dado conta de que ele estava consideravelmente mais vazio do que o esperado.

_“É, talvez hoje eu realmente tenha tido um pouco de sorte.”_

Caminhava calmamente enquanto procurava algum lugar disponível, até que encontrou um tímido lugar disponível no fim do vagão. Sentou-se recostando a cabeça na janela, ainda conectada com a música e com suas reflexões. Como numa atitude corriqueira passou o olhar pelo local, talvez sem realmente enxergar nada. Seus olhos não captaram uma linda figura sentada no inicio da cabine, próximo a porta, cabelos na altura do queixo, sorriso convidativo.

Mas os olhos dele captaram os dela.

Desde a escada rolante.

Outra estação, outra parada. Pessoas saíram, outras entraram, bancos esvaziaram, e ele se aproximava gradativamente. O clima tinha piorado, ela notou pelas roupas (ainda encharcadas pela provável chuva torrencial lá fora) dos que tinham acabado de entrar. O ar condicionado parecia estar mais frio, o clima parecia estranho, o cansaço parecia maior, e aquele homem que estava sentado no canto parecia estar mais próximo...? Voltou os olhos para os cabelos escuros daquele homem magro e elegante que parecia olhar diretamente pra ela. Viu um relance de sorriso escapando, mas achou ser engano, e tornou a olhar pro outro lado. O viajante ao seu lado já levantava, uma nova estação tinha acabado de chegar.

Outra música terminava quando ela, tentando vencer o cansaço, revirou a bolsa novamente a procura de um livro. Não tinha entendido muito bem como aconteceu, mas num pequeno flash de desatenção vários itens simplesmente despencaram de sua bolsa com vários baques em cascata.

Seu rosto não negava a vergonha, tinha passeado por todos os tons existentes no arco-íris. Reclinou-se pra baixo e sentiu uma rápida lufada de ar junto com um perfume que poderia lembrar um dia de sol, lhe fazendo sombra. As mãos compridas cataram seus pertences e os levemente puxados olhos escuros lhe encararam. O rosto dele parecia uma mistura de excitação e desafio. O sorriso, antes discreto, agora sem nenhuma vergonha se espalhava por todos os cantos da face dele. O cabelo era perfeito em todos os aspectos, mesmo levemente desajeitado pelo movimento de abaixar-se e levantar-se rapidamente. A roupa toda preta lhe acendia a pele, o cachecol discreto em tons de rosa lhe caia perfeitamente. 

Tudo aquilo aconteceu tão rápido que nem ela conseguiu distinguir se estava equivocada ou se estava tão perdida na musica e na sua exaustão que poderia ser um sonho. Sua sobrancelha estava arqueada e seus lábios formavam um bico. Ele, ainda com as mãos estendidas com os pertences dela, ria, agora de forma audível.

_"Mais clichê que isso impossível não?"_

O semblante de desconfiança vagarosamente ia deixando o rosto dela, enquanto colocava os pertences de volta na bolsa. Encarava cada centímetro do rosto dele como se não fosse real, talvez realmente fosse produção do seu cansaço, mas parecia tão convincente... Retirou os fones, guardou o celular e colocou junto de volta com tudo o que havia recuperado.

_"Bom, eu não sou muito bom em chegadas mas eu queria sentar do seu lado. E isso pode parecer um pouco desrespeitoso, se for, você pode me dizer, tudo bem assim?"_

Ainda desconcertada, passou a mão pelos cabelos e gargalhou. Não uma gargalhada de medo, mas uma gargalhada de descrença. _"Pode sim... Desculpa a risada, eu ainda não tô nesse mundo, to desde as sete da manhã fora eu to morta..."_

_"Não tem problema, eu sei, eu assustei chegando assim do nada... Posso te perguntar o que você faz?"_

Ela encarou novamente o rosto dele antes de responder. Ele era bonito. Talvez um dos homens mais bonitos que ela já tivera visto. E ele parecia interessado nela. Interessado ao menos em conversar com ela. E ela gostava disso. Sentia falta de se sentir importante e ser o interesse de alguém. Tentou afastar aquele fiozinho de cansaço que ainda lhe prendia e mergulhou.

E conversaram. Conversaram sobre o clima, viagens, lugares que queriam ir, coisas em comum, livros, poesias, músicas (ele cantou pra ela um trechinho de uma musica que ele disse se chamar 20), até que chegaram ao destino final. 

Quando ficaram de pé, ele notoriamente alguns centímetros maior que ela, pediu-lhe a permissão para levar sua bolsa. Talvez ele já tinha ganhado o encanto dela desde o inicio, mas fazia questão de reforçá-lo a cada segundo. De maneira instintiva os dedos dos dois se tocaram suavemente. Unidos pelos dedos mindinhos, caminharam sorrindo - cada um pra um lado - para fora do metrô. Subiram as escadas rolantes, ela em cima, ele no degrau abaixo, conversando e sorrindo como se já se conhecessem a muito tempo.

Ele encarava deliberadamente o rosto angular que ela tinha, ressaltando cada minusculo detalhe que ela possuia. Parecia fascinado pelo jeito como ela se demorava nas palavras, encantado por cada forma que o seu rosto tomava quando dizia algo engraçado ou confuso, como sorria entre as palavras, como sua voz tinha um tom tão particular. Ele tinha certeza de que tinha acabado de viver o que chamam popularmente de "amor a primeira vista".

Depois de subir a escada rolante caminharam até a saida, mas ele foi diminuindo o passo até que pararam antes do acesso.

 _"O que houve?"_ Ela se voltou pra ele, seu rosto ainda iluminado.

 _"Bom, eu omiti um fato, eu tinha que ter saído umas... 5 estações atrás."_  Uma expressão triste lhe tomou o rosto, enquanto ele lhe devolvia a bolsa. 

Se encararam em silencio. Os sorrisos volta e meia preenchiam o espaço que, intimamente, queriam preencher com toques.

Era esquisito como duas pessoas que acabaram de se conhecer tinham tanta sintonia. Ou química, como se diz popularmente. Ela sorriu lembrando que alguns vários minutos atrás ainda lutava com a ideia de entrar no metrô. Se não tivesse entrado talvez não teria conhecido aquele homem que lhe roubava as palavras... E que por sinal não sabia seu nome...

_"Ei mas calma, qual o seu nome?"_

_"Me chame de Jeonghan."_

_"Então você pode me chamar de Thaina."_

Aquele silencio (por incrível que pareça) confortável novamente dominou a atmosfera. Ele, piscou o olho esquerdo pra ela, enquanto rapidamente retirava seu próprio cachecol. Toda a multidão já tinha passado. Ele se aproximou dela como se estivesse tomando a maior de suas decisões, cautelosamente. Era como se o perfume dele estivesse entranhado em toda parte. Aquele pequeno momento parecia tão grande... Beijando-lhe demoradamente a bochecha, ele repousou o leve tecido no pescoço dela. Deu uma volta simples e arrumou rapidamente, se afastando para conferir o resultado.

_"Seu telefone não é o suficiente. Use sempre que puder. Assim eu vou poder te encontrar em qualquer lugar."_

Guiou novamente o rosto dela em direção ao seu. Desejava beijá-la naquele momento. Ela também. Mas o prazer da antecipação era melhor do que qualquer outra coisa. O sinal tocou, outro metro estava chegando. Tomou rapidamente um pedaço de papel no bolso, ela emprestou-lhe uma caneta, e ele anotou seu numero num papel. Ela repousou a testa em seu peito e ele beijou-lhe a mão, colocando o papel ali. 

"Eu vou te ver de novo."

Tomando distância, ele andava de costas para o caminho e de frente pra ela, sorrindo e acenando como uma criança. Ela ainda estava parada, assistindo-o se afastar. Assistiu ele descer novamente as escadas, e tomou seu caminho de volta para fora da estação. 

Poucas coisas conseguem mudar nossos rumos, ou modificar nossa caminhada. Os barulhos nos distraem, as coisas exteriores nos cansam, frustram, machucam, a rotina nos fatiga. Mas ela, passando a mão levemente no cachecol que ainda tinha o cheiro dele, teve certeza de que naquele dia fora curada.

**Author's Note:**

> esse foi o que eu refiz, o anterior era uma outra historia e um pouco maior, enfim eu espero que voce tenha gostado eu confesso que tava morrendo de medo de te mandar :(


End file.
